Marry Me?
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: Takes place during The Prom. Angel wants to leave... what can Buffy do to stop him?


**Title: Marry Me?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I'm not joss, so I don't own TVs or the characters. These are just words of my imagination.**

**NOTE- Anything inbetween the // is quotes from the show.******

**  
****}}} The Prom {{{  
_//A_****_ngel: what can i say i need closure  
  
Buffy: You need clothes   
  
Angel: Since when did patroling go black tie  
  
Buffy: For the prom silly  
  
Angel: we have more important things to think about right now then a dance Buffy  
  
Buffy: Sorry Giles i?ll just be quiet  
  
Angel: come on ..don?t be that way   
...............   
....Angel: you diserve more..you deserve something outside of demons an darkness you should be with someone who can take you into the light someone who can make love to you.  
  
Buffy: I don?t care about that  
  
Angel: you will And children?  
  
Buffy: Children?! Can you say jumping the gun.. i killed my gold fish  
  
Angel: today..but you have no idea how fast it goes Buffy before you know it you?ll want it all a normal life..  
  
Buffy: I'll never have a normal life...  
  
Angel: RIght.. you'll always be a slayer.. but that's all the more reason you should have a real relationship instead of this..this freak show  
.. I didn't mean that  
  
Buffy: i'm gonna go :: grabs her arm::  
  
Angel: Buffy. I'm sorry Buffy you know much i love you .it kills me to say this..  
  
Buffy : then don't who are you to tell me whats right for me..you think i haven't thought about this!!  
  
Angel: Have you ..rationally  
  
Buffy: no no of course not..i'm just some sworny little school girl right?  
  
Angel: Buffy i'm trying to think with brain instead of my heart..  
  
Buffy: Heart ! You have a heart It isn't even beating  
  
Angel: Don't ..   
  
Buffy: don't what ? Don't love you?! I'm sorry you know what i didn't know that I got a choice in that.. I  
can't change i'm never gonna change..I want my life to be with you.  
  
Angel: i don't  
  
Buffy: you don't wanna be with me? :: walks away a   
little and turns.. I can't believe you're breaking up with me.:: How am I supposed to stay away from you?  
  
Angel: I'm leaving after the ascension after it?s   
finished with the mayor and Faith if we servive I?ll go  
  
Buffy: where?  
  
Angel: I don?t know..  
  
Buffy: is this really happening ? //_****_  
--------------------------------------------  
_**** Buffy and Angel were walking home in complete silence. Buffy began to think about what had just happened. Her and Angel. How they would be no more. She couldn't help but let out a few more tears. Angel seeing those tears he stopped her, looked into her eyes.. wiped her tears.  
Angel: It will be alright.   
Buffy: No.. No! It won't. You can't leave me.. (starts crying lightly) I need you.. I need you here! I want you. I know you want me. I know you want to stay here! Just please.. stay!   
Angel: Buffy.. I already told that I have   
Buffy: to go! I know that's what you said. I was there. But I'm telling you that I don't care about those things you mention.. children and making love. I just want you to be my boyfriend forever. I only get to live once and that one time I get to live ..I want to spend my life with you. You don't really want to go and I need you stay.. I'm being a little repetative here but I'll do whatever is necessary to get you to stay here in Sunnydale!  
Angel: (still holding her) I'm still leaving.   
Buffy: (pushes him off her) Fine. You do what you want... If you leave you'll regret it. I don't want to live without you (wipes her tears)   
Angel: Don't do anything crazy (Buffy slowly started to walk away from him backwards )  
Buffy: I can get to my house from here.  
Angel: Buffy please.. if we survive this ascension and I leave. I want to have one last walk with you.   
Buffy: I guess that's something you'll have to live without.  
Angel: (tear) Don't do this. Don't be mad at me.   
Buffy: I'm not mad.. I'm distraught. In denial.. depressed by the fact you're leaving..... I think I'm acting the way a normal girl should act.  
  
With that she ran off leaving Angel standing there worried about her.. and questioning the idea of him leaving Sunnydale for good. He took a long walk to the mansion.  
  
The next day Buffy met the Scooby Gang at the library to discuss the phsyco boy and his "pets." As in the actual episode Buffy sends out everyone on little missions.  
//_Buffy: Giles, you said this thing eats brains right?  
Giles: Yes..  
Buffy: Then tucker must be feeding it.//  
_Buffy goes to the slaughter house where she finds Angel.  
****_AngeL: what are you doin here  
  
Buffy: hello to you too .  
  
Angel: sorry i'm just suprised  
  
Buffy: me too..I don't know why tho.. where did i think you get your blood lick plasmas? ::walks up...stops::  
  
Angel: how are you?  
  
Buffy: Bright as rain whatever that means..... :: angel   
stares at..her...looking 4 the real answer::: Don't   
look at me like that i can lie to you if I want to now .we?re X remember?  
  
Angel: if it means anything I miss you//  
_****Buffy: can you please... I don't want to talk about us. Unless you're going to tell me that you want to take me back.. I don't have time. //_I gotta stop a crazy from pulling a crazy at the prom.//_****_  
  
Angel: still planning to go?  
  
Buffy: Strictly on a chaparone capacity but it's fine i mean I'm cool with going stag I'm over the whole buffy gets one perfect highschool moment thing..but i'm certainly not going to let some subhuman ruin it for the rest of senior class.//  
_****_Buffy: So..... If you don't mind I gotta go.  
Angel: Can I help?  
//Buffy: I got it.  
Angel: If you ever need my help.  
Buffy: Look I got it! .................. thanks.. // She walks off.  
_**** Angel goes to Willow's.   
Willow: Angel.. hi  
Angel: I need to you to find a spell that will make me human.   
Willow: Ok.. but If you become human before the ascension happens don't you think you won't be able to help us.  
Angel: We can do it after the ascension. I need to do this for Buffy.  
Willow: Ok. . um.. let's go to my basement. I have a couple of witch books there.   
--- After a few hours of searching ---  
Willow: here! In Witches Making Vamps Human for Dummies.  
Angel: They have a book on that?  
Willow: No I'm just kidding..but I did find something. A spell. That will turn you back human.. there's just a tiny what they call a catch to it.. which you are pretty used to.  
Angel: What is it?  
Willow: You'll still be immortal.. And occasionally you might feel like someone is sticking a hundred kneedles in your back.   
Angel: Ok.. I guess I can live with that. Save it.   
Willow: Buffy's gonna be so happy!  
Angel: yeah (smiles) She will.  
  
Buffy takes out phsyco boy.. runs to the highschool, kills the dogs. Then she takes out her dress and gets dressed.  
~~ Later at the prom.. right when Buffy thinks there is not chance for a great evening...Angel shows up. Giles smiles... Buffy turns around.  
Buffy: You're ... here. I didn't think you'd show.   
Angel: I couldn't let you spend what's supposed to be your best night all by yourself. I had to show.  
Buffy: I'm glad you're still coming to your senses.  
Angel: I'm still not..  
Buffy: ok fine.. let's not talk about it now.   
-- They started dancing to the slow song, holding hands. The song was just about to end. Buffy opened her eyes and was about to let go of his hand.   
Angel: I'll stay. (very low voice)  
Buffy: What?  
Angel: I'm not going to leave.   
Buffy: really?! (smiling)  
Angel: Yes. You want me to stay I'll stay. I love you. I can't leave you. I thought I could, but I can't.   
Buffy: I love you too.  
Angel: Buffy... (they stop dancing - he kisses her hand) Will you marry me? (smiles)  
Buffy: marry..... Yes!! (tears of joy) Oh god yes Angel! (hugs him really tight)   
Angel: (tears of joy) I was hoping you'd say yes.  
Buffy: (looks at him) But.. how? You're a vampire. . I didn't think you'd do something like that as a vampire.  
Angel: Well Willow and I were looking through some spell books and found a spell that will restore my humanity.  
Buffy: That's great! I'm so happy!  
Angel: I want you to be happy.  
Buffy: I love you so much!  
_-------   
A _few weeks pass on.. the Scooby gang survives the ascension. It's spell time!  
Willow: ok.. Everyone form a circle around Buffy and Angel.   
Cordelia: Why do they get be in the middle?  
Willow: Uh.. Cordy it kinda centers around them.  
Cordelia: Oh yeah right. Forget I said that.  
Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Giles, Willow gathered around Buffy and Angel.  
Willow: (hands B/A a yellow stone) Hold onto those stones the whole time. You too also need to hold each other's hands.  
Angel smiled and took Buffy's hand in his.  
Willow: now each take one feather. (passed around brown feathers) You guys don't have to do anything. When I say Bithanica you raise your feather and drop it. Buffy and Angel when you here me say Bathine you have to kiss.  
Buffy: I have no problem with that.  
Angel: Me neither.  
Willow( smiles) : Ok. . Here we go! Iscante mignate so li pinta si. Bisca nash tu vian terra shush Bithanica. Iscante mignate so li so via bathine!   
Everyone threw the feathers.. Buffy and Angel kissed. There was a big flash and low voices started chanting Bithanica and Bathine. Then. . it stopped. Angel collapsed to the floor. Buffy followed collapsing on top of him.  
Willow: Omg..   
Xander: what happened?  
Giles checked buffy's pulse..beating) Buffy wake up.. (he shook her and angel. WIllow checked Angel's pulse. . it was beating!  
Willow: Well, they're both alive. But both very unconcious.  
Angel came to. He sat up gently moving Buffy off him.  
Angel: I'm alive?  
Willow: Yes..  
Angel: Buffy! (he checked her pulse) Oh god Buffy! (tears)  
Willow: She doesn't have a pulse now?!  
Giles: Oh no.  
Angel: Buffy!!!   
He layed her down and tried CPR. He kept breathing into her but it wouldn't work.   
Angel: no! Don't die on me now! (continue ..he pumped on her chest. ) COME ON!!!! (sobbing) BUFFY !!!!!!  
Xander (tears): this can't be.  
Willow: no....!   
Giles: Angel.. (whispering almost) You have to let her go.  
Angel: (holding her in his arms he started rocking her) ****NO****...****no****..no..n****o .... ****  
Buffy (coughed): Angel?   
(tears of joy from everyone)  
Angel: Buffy! (still holding her very tight) Buffy..I thought i lost you!  
Buffy: I'm ok.. (he let go She looked at him) Did it work ?  
Angel: Yes (smiles back)  
Buffy: Thank you so much guys!   
Giles: No problem..  
Xander: Yeah... We almost lost ya but no problem.  
  
.......And so....... Buffy and Angel get married.. with an exception of a few demons, apocalypses and feans along the way they live happily ever after! _  
  
_**


End file.
